Plato para Dos
by Veruska
Summary: Él, el dueño del Restaurat.. Ella, la nueva Chef.. "De acuerdo, te ayudaré a conquistar a mi hermana si me dejas trabajar en paz - Trato hecho".. Pero nunca pensó que se terminaría enamorando.
1. Un Trago Fuerte

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…_

…_Pero esta historia si…_

**Plato para Dos**

_C.1_

_**Un Trago fuerte**_

-Por favor – estaba desesperada, y creo que mi abuela lo podía percibir por el teléfono.

- Kagome ya te dije que no, sabes que eso no depende de mí- esa era mi abuela, siempre tan reacia a cambiar de opinión… aunque yo tenía una última carta, y sabía de antemano que iba a funcionar.

- Ya… ya entiendo- sí, ese era mi tono falso de auto desprecio – discúlpame abuela, yo siempre de egoísta causándole problemas a todos, soy una molestia- "por favor acepta, acepta" me decía mentalmente con los ojos cerrados esperando algún indicio de cambio de opinión al otro lado del teléfono. Suspiro...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te tienes porque poner así, sabes que no eres ninguna molestia - otro suspiro- voy a ver qué puedo hacer, hablaré con ella.

-Siiii, gracias abue, dile que prometo que no ensuciar, le ayudaré con la comida, con la renta, limpiaré mis desastres

-¡Kag!, ¡espera!, te dije que lo intentaría, a lo mejor me dice que no.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias ¿alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi abuela favorita?

- Hay mi niña, soy la única que te queda.

- Sí, pero presiento que si mi otra abuela estuviese viva, no la querría tanto como a ti.

- ¿Sabes que eres una pequeña manipuladora no?

-Hay abuela así me amas

- ¿Qué te puedo decir?, imposible no quererte- usó su tono sarcástico- primero que nada deja de estar planeando tantas cosas que a lo mejor no se te da ninguna, segundo mañana te llamaré a ver si aceptó, sabes que está muy ocupada y además el otro favorcito lo veo difícil querida, aún así mañana estate pendiente al teléfono ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdísimo, creo que me convertiré en un tubérculo del teléfono

-Jajaja tu no cambias pequeña, mañana te llamo, te quiero

- Chao abue yo también, y gracias por décima quinta vez

- aja… aja- Colgó

-¡Siiiii!, al fin- estaba tan felíz que no me había percatado que desde hacía unos segundos no había parado de dar vueltas y me encontraba totalmente amarrada con el cable del teléfono.

Mi nombre: Kagome Higurashi, edad: 20 años, ocupación: desempleada.

Sí, ese era mi currículo, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Confiaba plenamente en que mi abuela paterna, Kaede, lograría convencer a mi hermana mayor para que dejase que me mudara con ella a la capital. Kikyo es el nombre de mi hermana, bueno, media hermana por parte de papá, lo poco que me acuerdo es de haber convivido con ella hasta los seis años, una historia muy larga. La madre de Kikyo murió de leucemia cuando ella tenía 2 años, lo cierto es que mi padre y su madre nunca se casaron y ella fue producto de un error de adolescentes. Luego de la muerte de su madre Kikyo se mudó con papá y cuando mis padres se casaron Kikyo se convirtió en una hija para mamá. Cuando ella tenía 6 años nací yo y se puede decir que vivimos en armonía hasta que al cumplir los 5 años, mi padre murió en un accidente de automovilístico. De los pocos recuerdos que conservo de mi padre es de cuando nos llevaba a su restaurante y nos sentaba en la barra, sacaba un pastel de fresas y nos lo daba... decía: "uno para la reina y el otro para la princesita", éramos muy felices. Sin embargo, entre Kikyo y yo siempre hubo una barrera invisible, algo que no nos permitía ser tan cercanas, a lo mejor se debía a que ella era una niña a pesar de su corta edad muy madura y seria. Mi abuela Kaede decía que la muerte de su madre la había hecho madurar temprano.

Así pues luego de la muerte de nuestro padre mamá se encontraba en un gran dilema, no podíamos seguir costeándonos la vida en la capital. Mi abuela Kaede nos ayudaba en todo lo que podía, nos cuidaba mientras mamá, luego de dar a luz, trabajaba. Por un año la situación fue caótica hasta que mi abuelo, el padre de mamá, llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era mudarnos con él al campo, ya que en Hokkaido la vida era más barata. Y así hicimos, pero a la hora de partir Kikyo decidió quedarse con la abuela. Mamá hizo hasta lo inhumano para tratar de convencerla, pero ella, que en ese entonces tenía doce años, ya había tomado esa decisión. Nos mudamos a Hokkaido y desde entonces la única relación que he tenido con mi ella ha sido en las cenas familiares, en el fin de año y algunos veranos.

A pesar de ser medio hermanas la gente siempre ha dicho que somos como dos gotas de agua. De acuerdo, físicamente nos parecemos muchísimo, demasiado para mi gusto. Las dos salimos a papá, y debo acotar que papá fue un hombre muy guapo; pero siendo sincera, no creo que haya dos personas tan diferentes en el mundo como nosotras. Como antes expliqué ella es un persona seria y observadora, es de esas mujeres que en una conversación no habla y cuando alguien le pregunta acerca del tema responde con algo que deja a todos con la boca abierta. Kikyo es cerrada pero a la vez amable e inteligente, por algo se convirtió en cardióloga.

En cambio yo, pues no diría que soy un total desastre, bien, muy estudiosa nunca fui, por algo me convertí en Chef, pero al menos me gradué con notas aceptables del instituto. De seria no tengo ni la s, más bien siempre he sido de esas que hace amigos hasta con los letreros y si se queda sola habla hasta con su sombra. Para que negarlo me gusta divertirme y como siempre digo "la vida es muy corta, hay que disfrutarla".

Así pues el resto de mi infancia y adolescencia la viví en Hakkaido, pero siempre aspiré a más, nunca fui la típica muchacha de campo conformista. Mamá siempre dijo que tenía un don, hacerla feliz y cocinar como los dioses. Lo de cocinar lo llevo en la sangre, mi padre era un gran Chef según me cuenta la abuela, pero debo decir que si no hubiese tenido que cocinarle a mi hermano y abuelo desde pequeña ese don jamás se hubiese desarrollado ya que mi mamá trabajaba turno completo y aparte, aquí entre nos, nunca fue buena en la cocina. Supongo que es porque siempre tuvo a papá. Pero paradójicamente, con la ayuda del abuelo, creó un Café de paso en la carretera. En mi adolescencia la ayudaba en el puesto haciendo pasteles y dulces y así fue como a los 16 gané un concurso de repostería y un año más tarde tomé la primera decisión importante en mi vida, decidí no entrar a la universidad y acepté una invitación a unos talleres de repostería en Francia. Tenía 17 años, cuando dejé la casa para pasar un mes en París, ese mes pronto se convirtió en 3 años cuando fui aceptada en una gran escuela culinaria donde aprendí el arte de la cocina francesa. Esos casi cuatro años en París fueron los mejores de mi vida, me sentía como un pez en el agua, sin duda la vida cosmopolita era para mí. Las luces, las fiestas, la gente, las costumbres, la independencia, sí, la independencia más que todo fue lo que me enamoró de vivir en París. Pero lamentablemente, "nada es para siempre" y tuve que regresar a mi país, ya que mi tiempo como estudiante en el extranjero se había agotado.

Y ahí me encontraba, nuevamente encerrada en el puesto de mamá preparando tortas de chocolate. No es que no me gustara ayudar a mamá pero nadie estudia derecho en Harvard para terminar de cajero en un supermercado. Sí, ya sé que soy extremista pero así me sentía, frustrada, esa era la palabra.

Decidí que haría hasta lo imposible por desarrollarme como Chef, solo que en Hokkaido estaba segura que eso no ocurriría. Por eso me acordé que en una de mis recientes llamadas, aún cuando estaba en París había hablado con mi hermana. me contó que ahora se encontraba viviendo sola en el centro de Tokio. Habíamos estado hablando de banalidades, hasta que salió el tema de su novio, con el que llevaba casi dos años. Me había contado que su novio, el cual desgraciadamente no recuerdo el nombre, junto con unos socios había creado un restaurant, el cual también había olvidado el nombre. Bueno, ya dije que no era buena con todas esas cosas de memorizar. El motivo por el que recordé aquella conversación fue porque mientras me aburría como una ostra leyendo una revista gastronómica en el mostrador del negocio, un artículo llamó demasiado mi atención. _"Cuatro Almas, el restaurant vanguardista más popular de Tokio_", decía en francés. Cuatro Almas, Cuatro Almas, ese nombre me había sonado demasiado así que continué leyendo. Resulta ser que era un restaurant nuevo y muy popular por su exclusividad: era una fusión entre comida japonesa, árabe, italiana y francesa. Estuve dándole vueltas a aquél nombre hasta que decidí preguntarle a mamá porque me sonaba tanto. Mamá me contó que el dueño de ese restaurant era nada más y nada menos que el novio de mi hermana. ¡Bingo!, qué más podía pedir, mi puerta de escape la tenía a la mano, ahora solo me quedaba un inconveniente, bueno la verdad dos. No dudaba que Kikyo no rechazaría la idea de mudarme con ella, después de todos éramos hermanas y solo estaría con ella hasta poder dar la inicial de cualquier apartamentico pequeño que encontrase, y el segundo era que ella lograra pedirle a su novio que me encontrase un trabajito, así fuese de mesonera para empezar en su restaurant. No podía será tan difícil ¿cierto?, eran novios, no debería negarse. Pero no pude estar más equivocada cuando hablé con la abuela, la cual serviría como mediadora ya que entre Kikyo y yo no había demasiada confianza para ese tipo de temas, no me malentiendan, quiero a mi hermana, pero digamos que la comunicación entre nosotras es solo la justa.

Resulta ser que desgraciadamente para mí, mi hermana y su novio habían terminado y no en muy buenos términos. ¡Perfecto!, ya mis planes se empezaban a derrumbar, pero decidí no rendirme y rogarle a la abuela que lograra hablar con Kikyo y la convenciera.

¿Es qué acaso no podían haber terminado en otro momento?, bueno, mejor que en temas de pareja no me metiera ya que mi vida amorosa siempre ha sido, es, y por lo que veo será, un total desastre. No es que sea fea ni mucho menos una persona desagradable pero nunca he podido tener un novio lo suficiente serio. Quizás se deberá a la "Maldición de los dos meses", como la llama mi amiga de la infancia Eri. Explico, desde que empecé a tener novios, jamás y repito jamás, he durado con uno más de dos meses, sencillamente me aburro, empiezo a encontrarle todos los defectos y la relación termina. Yuka dice que quizás se deba a mi espíritu libre, cabe decir que cuando lo dijo me reí como nunca. En cambio Ayumi solo dijo que ningún chico me ha podido llevar el ritmo. Lo cierto es que nunca me ha gustado nadie de verdad, dicho en otras palabras y por más patético que suene, nunca me he enamorado. Creo que ya estoy consciente que jamás encontraré a alguien y mi vida amorosa se limitará a esos "dos meses" de felicidad.

-Aló- dije apurada tomando aquel artefacto negro.

-¿Kag?, ¿Eres tú?- oía un montón de ruido al otro lado del teléfono.

- Sí... ¿Quién es?... ¿Kiki?

- Si soy yo, ok, al grano- sip, esa era mi hermana la directa- escucha la abuela ayer habló conmigo. No tengo ningún problema en que te vengas a vivir aquí, además me ayudarías un poco con el departamento… en cuanto al otro asunto… pude hablar al restaurat…- silencio

-Sí, continua- que impaciente estaba

- Me han dicho que sí, te conseguí una prueba para hoy en la noche, no sé si puedas llegar, sé que es muy repentino pero ya sabes fue lo mejor que pude hacer.

- ¿Hoy en la noche?, perfecto, tranquila, salgo ahora mismo al aeropuerto, ¿sigues teniendo la misma dirección, no?, puedo agarrar un taxi, dejar las maletas…

-Tranquila, tranquila, una cosa a la vez, ni siquiera puedo entender lo que dices, escucha yo te buscaré en el aeropuerto, llegamos al apartamento y luego te dejo en el restaurant, ¿te parece?

-Eres lo mejor, ¿lo sabes?

- Sí, sí, cuando tengas el horario del vuelo llámame al celular

- Vale ¡un beso!

El vuelo fue corto, en lo que tardé fue en despedirme de mi madre. Por algún extraño motivo siempre que entramos a un aeropuerto no puede parar de llorar. Mi hermano ya de 15 años prometió ayudar a mamá y el abuelo también botó un par de lágrimas, como dicen por ahí "de tal palo, tal astilla". Media hora duró el viaje y yo ya estaba con mi enorme maleta roja parada en la puerta de salidas. ¿Por qué habían tantas personas en el aeropuerto?, la verdad no era eso lo que me molestaba, lo que me molestaba era ver el montonón de parejas reencontrándose, besándose sin pudor, abrazándose… me hacían recordar lo patética que era mi vida amorosa.

Mis depresivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando oí una voz familiar llamándome. Ahí estaba, mi hermana la perfecta. Alta de envidiable figura, piel blanca, cabello largo y lacio azabache. Ojos cafés de mirada penetrante. ¿Por qué había decidido ser médico?, de modelo le hubiese ido mucho mejor.

- Kiki- dije abrasándola

- ¡Kag!, ¿dios que le pasó a mi hermanita?

- Me la comí

- Tú nunca cambias, ven vamos rápido que solo tenemos hora y media - dijo mientras entre las dos intentábamos meter mi pesada maleta en la parte de atrás de su Megane plateado.

Su apartamento: una auténtica preciosidad, no me esperaba menos de ella que siempre fue amante de lo simple y lo bonito. Su trabajo debía darle muchas ganancias ya que era muy espacioso: dos pisos, decorado al estilo occidental, piso de parqué y muebles de cuero blanco.

-Bien Kag ésta puede ser tu habitación - me dirigió a una habitación en la planta baja, no era lo que se llama muy grande, pero si lo suficiente. Paredes color verde bosque, un mueble de madera oscura y en el centro una cama de dos plazas de la misma madera con colcha blanca acompañada de una mesita de noche. Simple y acogedora fue lo que pensé mientras arrastraba como podía la maleta.

-Es perfecta Kiki, gracias, de verdad no sé como agradecerte que me hallas dejado quedar aquí contigo, y además..

- Basta- me interrumpió- eres mi hermana, siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte- dijo recostada del marco de la puerta creando una pequeña sonrisa, la más grande que ella misma se permitía.

-Gracias Kiki – la abracé.

-No hay de qué… ahora será mejor que te arregles pronto para que no llegues tarde a tu entrevista.

- Claro- dije separándome.

- Bueno el baño es este- me indicó con la mano una puerta cerca de la sala- mi cuarto está arriba y la otra habitación es para cuando viene la abuela, mmm no sé que más decirte, esta es tu casa… y creo que ya querrás bañarte ¿no?

-Sí, sería agradable – dije mientras me quitaba el abrigo gris.

-Bueno ya sabes, estoy arriba en mi cuarto cuando termines avísame- así me dejo sola

Observé el reloj y solo me quedaba una hora para estar lista para mi entrevista. Saqué rápido algunas cosas de la maleta y me dirigí a la ducha. Nuevamente pensé que Kikyo debía ganar bastante cuando me encontré un monstruo metálico con un montón de llaves. Ok ¿desde cuándo las duchas se habían convertido tan… tecnológicas?

-¡MIERDAAAA! – no, ésa no era el agua fría.

-¡Kag!, ¿estás bien?- escuche a mi hermana desde el piso de arriba

-¡Sí, sí todo bien!- grité- bien maquina del demonio, dime como funcionas- dije mientras apretaba unos cuantos botones. El agua empezó a salir por todos lados, ¡hasta de las paredes!

Creo que lo que hizo a mi hermana bajar a toda velocidad fue mi grito de terror.

Luego de enseñarme, cual niña pequeña, como usar aquella "Regadera supersónica", como la bauticé, y bañarme ya estaba lista frente al espejo del cuarto. Ahora se presentaba otro dilema ¿Cómo vestirme?, debía verme, no muy elegante, pero mucho menos desarreglada. Por dios, apenas me daba cuenta de que nunca había ido a una entrevista de trabajo.

Lo más probable era que me pidieran cocinar, la cual era la única cosa que no me preocupaba, en ese sentido me sentía confiada. el problema estaba en intentar parecer alguien serio y responsable. Mi hermana me ayudó y escogí una camiseta blanca y una falda negra apretada a la cintura hasta las rodillas, unos tacones no muy altos negro y un maquillaje muy ligero. Bien, justo la imagen que quería lograr, con unos palillos me amarré un moño alto, solo dejando fuera mi flequillo disparejo, tomé mi abrigo negro y pronto me encontré sentada en el puesto de copiloto con mi hermana.

-Bien, si mal no recuerdo es por aquí- ¿dijo sin mal no recuerdo?, por dios la abuela me había contado que no llevaban ni un mes de separados, pero no iba a ser una boca floja y preguntarle sobre su relación.

Solo me dediqué a observar sorprendida la ciudad de Tokio de noche. Era impresionante la cantidad de personas que corrían de un lugar a otro apuradas, las luces de los edificios y negocios y el soñado aire citadino. Sin duda podría imaginarme viviendo aquí. Pronto entramos en una calle un poco más angosta, parecía una transversal de la calle principal.

-¿Te importa que te deje aquí?- dijo deteniendo el carro

-¿Cómo?- pregunté desconcertada

- Verás Kag- se giró para mirarme- No quiero tener que encontrarme con él cara a…

- Tranquila, no digas más- le sonreí, por dios toda mujer sabe lo incomodo que resulta encontrarse con un ex – has hecho ya demasiadas cosas por mí, solo indícame el lugar.

Luego de señalarme el local, me dijo que apenas saliera la llamara para que me buscara al mismo sitio. Me despedí con un beso y empecé a caminar a lo que sería mi nuevo trabajo.

Estaba nerviosa hasta la médula, era mi primera entrevista formal, si me aceptaban mi sueño, sin ser exagerada, se volvería realidad. Otra vez volvería a ser independiente. Luego de caminar una cuadra me detuve justo en frente del aclamado local. Una belleza diría yo, encima de la entrada estaba un letrero incrustado a la pared de ladrillo con la palabra "Shikon", bueno supuse que estaba bien después de todo en japonés "Cuatro almas" era Shikon, era corto, comercial, y me gustaba. También ya me imaginaba trabajando ahí. Me acerqué para poder detallar su interior ya que a través del panel de vidrio estaban las luces apagadas.

-Veo que eres puntual- una voz femenina me hizo saltar y despegar mi cara del vidrio- Disculpa- dijo sonriendo- no era mi intención asustarte.

Era una mujer de la misma edad que mi hermana, de cabello castaño oscuro, liso y largo. Muy linda diría yo, a pesar de tener pocas curvas tenía un rostro muy agradable, sus ojos oscuros regalaban una mirada muy gentil.

-Debes ser la hermana de Kikyo- me miró de arriba abajo- ¡por dios si son idénticas! - vaya, era extraño que me conocieran por "la hermanita de Kikyo", hacía ya 14 años que nadie me llamaban así. La verdad no lo extrañaba nada- yo soy Sango, Miroku me habló de ti- me extendió la mano.

-Un placer, Kagome- dije respondiéndole el saludo. Me siguió mirando un par de segundos sonriendo. A pesar de saber que me estaba estudiando, o quizás comparándome con Kikyo no me sentía incómoda, esta mujer que no paraba de sonreír me resultaba agradable.

Un escalofrío producto del comienzo del otoño me hizo temblar.

-¡Oh!, se me olvidaba, seguro tienes frío, pensaba esperar a Miroku, pero mejor pasamos y así te muestro un poco más el restaurant- me dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de vidrio y con una llave la abría para luego prender las luces.

La verdad no conocía que posición tenía aquella mujer en el restaurant, y ni idea de quién era el tal Miroku, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando frente a mí estaba el restaurant más impresionante que en mi vida había visto. Ni en París había visto algo así.

-Por dios, pasa te vas a congelar- me hacía señas con la mano.

Alucinada, esa era mi descripción en ese momento.

-Veras, Kagome como ya sabrás somos un restaurant que ofrece a sus comensales una fusión de comida árabe, italiana, japonesa y francesa- yo solo asentía mientras me maravillaba viendo el interior- nos encontramos en la zona japonesa… te explico, nuestro nombre viene de esa fusión y todo el diseño del local responde a él mismo- era cierto estábamos en un salón al típico estilo japonés, mesas bajas, decoración minimalista, paredes blancas, suelo de tatami.- a parte de ofrecerle al comensal variedad en comida, también le ofrecemos una variedad de experiencias a la hora de comer, ahora nos dirigimos al salón francés,- dejando atrás el "salón japonés", ahora me encontraba en un salón que yo tan bien conocía. Mesas occidentales y cuadradas para máximo cuatro personas, sillas elegantes y manteles del mismo estilo, con una decoración que invitaba al romance, me sentía como en casa.- como te habrás dado cuenta estamos rodeando el local, aquí en el centro está el bar, verás que es un estilo un poco neutro- un bar gigantesco de vidrio totalmente elegante- aquí los comensales pueden esperar a que le asignemos mesa, te habrás dado cuenta que no entramos por la puerta principal- estaba totalmente anonadada, todo me encantaba- en el fondo esta la cocina, que es lo que te mostraré de último, por aquí está el salón italiano- un salón que te llenaba de un aire hogareño sin restarle elegancia- y por último el árabe- me encantó el último, para ser sincera no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comida pero ese salón era un tanto mágico, lleno de colores.- Bien, creo que ya conoces más o menos de que va la cosa aquí, vamos al bar para empezar tu entrevista ¿te parece?

-S… sí por supuesto- eran las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca luego de haberla tenido cerrada por tanto tiempo.

Nos sentamos en el bar mientras dejamos los abrigos en la entrada. Sango me sirvió un poco de agua y sacó una carpeta marrón.

-Bien, a lo que has venido, no te preocupes que no tardaremos mucho aquí solo necesito algunos datos.

-De acuerdo- dije poniendo mi cara seria, imitando un poco a Kikyo.

-Ok, veamos… nombre completo… Kagome Higurashi ¿cierto?- decía con el lapicero sobre la carpeta.

- Sí- respondí nerviosa mientras enredaba las manos sobre mis piernas.

-¿Edad?

-Veinte- "Kagome concéntrate y relájate"

-¡Por Dios!, que jovencita – me dijo regalándome una sonrisa típica de hermana mayor.

Me reí nerviosamente, una risa de esas que no son naturales, y sirven para liberar tensiones, no funcionó. Creo que fue por eso que dejó el lapicero sobre la carpeta y de un movimiento rápido tomó mis manos con las suyas girando la silla alta hacia mí. Ese gesto me recordó tanto a mi madre.

-Tranquila Kagome, relájate que no muerdo, a todos nos ha tocado pasar por una primera entrevista de trabajo. Si te sirve de consuelo, en mi primera entrevista le tiré encima el café al jefe.- dijo para luego soltar una carcajada.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, entrar en confianza, así podría mostrarle lo simpática que podía ser.

-¿Y qué pasó luego, te contrató?- dije interesada.

-mmmmm – dijo mirando al techo- la verdad no, pero me enseñó a no tomar café en una entrevista

Ambas reímos y mis nervios me abandonaron…

- Lo tendré en cuenta- dije sonriendo.

- Bueno vamos a seguir porque sino pensarás que soy un total desastre, cosa que no es cierta- dijo poniendo cara de drama.

- De acuerdo.

-Bien, Miroku me contó que estudiaste en París, cocina francesa si no me equivoco.

-Sí, me gradué en ECOLE, aquí traje los certificados- le extendí el sobre con todo mi expediente curricular.

Mientras los leía decidí seguir observando el local. Como deseaba que me aceptaran.

-Perfecto, tienes un expediente excepcional. ¿Con qué primera de la clase, huh?- me sonrojé

-Sí, bueno la verdad…-no pude continuar porque una voz masculina me interrumpió.

- ¡Por Dios!, es domingo por la noche y aún así la ciudad está abarrotada, como me costó aparcar.

- Miroku, ven esta es la hermana de Kikyo, Kagome.

Al girar me encontré con un hombre alto de cabello negro corto y ojos azul índigo. Muy guapo cabe destacar.

-Un placer señorita, veo que la belleza es de familia- me levanté para extender mi mano pero rápidamente el me saludo con dos besos en las mejillas.- Así es en Europa ¿no?

- ¡Oh!, Sí- dije más roja aún- el placer es todo mío.

- Que increíble, de espalda podría haber jurado que se trataba de Kikyo.

No pude más que sonreír forzado. Bien, no estaba acostumbrada a esas comparaciones.

- Miroku, ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Hace un segundo hablé con Inuyasha, dijo que seguro se retrasa pero los demás ya están en camino.

¡Inuyasha!, ahora lo recordaba, ese era el nombre del novio de mi hermana, bueno ahora su ex. Nunca lo había conocido y era obvio ya que había vivido los últimos años en el extranjero.

-Bueno, en todo caso ¿por qué mejor no me acompañas a la cocina para empezar la verdadera entrevista?- hablo Sango.

-Por supuesto, con permiso- me dirigí al hombre, para luego internarme con Sango en la cocina.

Al entrar, quedé fascinada, nunca había estado en una cocina tan grande y tan bien equipada.

- Verás Kagome…- la interrumpí-

-Puedes llamarme Kag, todos me llaman así y es más corto que Kagome- le sonreí

- De acuerdo- me devolvió la sonrisa- pues te diré en qué consiste la prueba, necesito que prepares comida para cuatro personas, como entrante, Bouillabaisse*; de plato principal, Boeuf Bourguignon* y para el postre, te lo dejo a tu gusto.

¿Eso era todo?, perfecto, una vez dentro de la cocina mi confianza subía a las nubes.

-Te doy un consejo- dijo acercándose a mí- lúcete con el postre.

- Gracias – asentí.

Me indicó donde podía encontrar todo lo que necesitaba y dándome un delantal empecé a obrar.

-Ok Kagome, manos a la olla- dije mí acostumbrada frase antes de empezar a trabajar.

Me sentía tan bien trabajando en aquel lugar, para que ocultarlo, me encantaba y solo deseaba que me dieran el puesto. Para el postre, no voy a ser modesta, me lucí. Preparé una Clafoutis*, que sabía le iba a encantar a todos. Me sentía muy segura y confiada.

Estaba tan concentrada trabajando que no me di cuenta que el local se había llenado de voces desconocidas, supuse que eran las de los cuatro comensales. Ahora solo tenía que esperar. Sango se había llevado uno a uno los platos. Me recosté en una silla a esperar, pero mientras más esperaba los nervios volvían a hacerme presa.

-Mierda porque tardan tanto- me decía a mi misma mientras taconeaba nerviosa el suelo. Estuve a punto de salir al patio trasero un fumarme un cigarro, pero no quería dar una mala impresión. Mi espera no se alargó más y cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 11 Sango volvió a entrar sonriente.

-Kag, acompañame, te presentaré a los dueños.

Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora podría decirse que tenía tantas ganas de ir al baño que casi no podía caminar derecho. Al salir nos dirijimos al salón japonés.

Mi primera impresión fue estarme acercando a la horca, pero luego aquella tensión en el ambiente desapareció. Frente a mí se encontraban cuatro hombres de traje, demasiado guapos para mi gusto, riendo y hablando mientras bebían vino tinto. Al aparecer por la puerta los cuatro se levantaron serios, entre esos estaba Miroku. Los otros tres eran desconocidos para mí. El primero en llamar mi atención fue uno que parecía ser el mayor de todos. Alto y estilizado, su pelo era de un extraño color platinado, lo llevaba muy corto y bien peinado, sus ojos también eran extraños de un color pardo, dorados me dio la impresión. El segundo que si bien se veía más joven que el primero, se notaba mucho mayor que yo, medianos 20. Alto de buen cuerpo, cabello negro y unos ojos azules que se asemejaban al agua de una bahía. Por último me fijé en el que se encontraba más alejado. Alto como el primero, con una figura muy masculina y tonificada que se notaba bajo su traje. Tendría la misma edad que el segundo y al igual que el primero sus cabellos eran de un extraño color plateado, y sus ojos de un color dorado brillante. Tenía el cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros y lo llevaba un poco desordenado, tenía un aspecto algo salvaje diría yo. Pero lo que verdaderamente me incomodó fue la mirada que me lanzaba. Una mirada de ¿odio?, quizás, o quizás me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

-Un placer señorita Higurashi, mi nombre es Koga Okami- se presentó el de ojos azules extendiéndome la mano y regalándome una sonrisa que me puso nerviosa.

El mayor de todos simplemente se acercó y extendió su mano.

-Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Un placer- respondí.

Al voltear me encontré con el último, sí, sin duda era odio lo que llevaba en los ojos. Sus facciones estaban contraídas y podría jurar que estaba a punto de golpearme.

- Kagome Higurashi- quise romper esa tensión regalándole una sonrisa mostrándole mi mano.

- Inuyasha Taisho- fue lo único que respondió con voz grave antes de darse la vuelta y dejarme con la mano estirada.

¡Pero qué clase de imbécil era éste!, ¿qué le había hecho yo?, se notaba a leguas que me odiaba y se estaba aguantando las ganas de escupirme. Una palabra cruzó por mi mente. "Kikyo". Todo encajaba, era el ex de mi hermana, recordé que no habían quedado en buenos términos y seguramente me odiara antes de conocerme. "idiota" fue lo que pensé.

-Tome asiento por favor- me indicó el que respondía al nombre de Sesshomaru. El parecido entre éste y el "idiota" era muchísimo, por lo que deduje que debían ser parientes.

Así fue como todos nos sentamos en los cojines alrededor de la mesa. Sesshomaru se sentó en la cabecilla, a su izquierda Miroku, y a lado de éste Sango. A su derecha estaba el "idiota" y Koga. Decidí sentarme al lado de Sango, la cual estaba muy entretenida robándole lo que quedaba del postre de Miroku.

-Supongo que ya conoces el local- me pregunto Sesshomaru.

-Si Sango me guió antes de empezar a cocinar.

- También supongo que está enterada de nuestra visión- siguió

-Sí- asentí con la cabeza. Pero sentía una intensa mirada en mí que me estaba empezando a provocar dolor de oído. Que desagradable era este tipo, ya no necesitaba que Kikyo me explicara las causas de su ruptura. Yo misma no lo hubiese soportado ni el primer día.

- Déjeme felicitarla por su excelente trabajo- me habló Koga volviéndome a regalar una sonrisa pícara que no pasé por desapercibida.

-Muchas gracias- volví a asentir con la cabeza.

- Verá señorita Higurashi, sería un placer para nosotros tenerla en nuestra cocina- volvió a hablar Sesshomaru.

- Claro si acepta – me sonrió Miroku.

- Me… me encantaría de verdad poder trabajar con ustedes- hubiese sonreído y puesto mi mejor cara si en ese instante, si Inuyasha no se hubiese parado de golpe de la mesa y hubiese abandonado el salón sin siquiera pedir permiso. Mi cara se quedó totalmente desencajada cuando sentí el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

- Discúlpalo Kag, últimamente está algo amargado- dijo Sango.

- ¡Ho!... no, no hay problema- intenté sonreír, pero creo que solo me salió una risa forzada. Nunca fui buena escondiendo mis emociones y en ese momento estaba a punto de estallar de ira. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan maleducado?

Lo que quedaba del día que supuestamente debió haber sido uno de los mejores, terminó convirtiéndose en una noche colérica. Si él estaba amargado, pues había logrado contagiarme. Luego todo pasó rápido quedé con ir al restaurant al día siguiente al medio día para ponerme al corriente de todo.

Al subir al carro de Kikyo, decidí omitir el detalle de que su ex novio estuvo a punto de patearme, no quería causarle problemas a mi hermana. Al llegar al apartamento la furia era casi incontenible así que decidí prender un cigarrillo.

-Kag, por favor, dentro del apartamento no, puedes salir al balcón.

Y así lo hice, salí al balcón y empecé a relajarme con mi pequeño amigo.

Es que ¿quién se creía ese idiota? En mi vida alguien me había tratado tan mal sin siquiera conocerme. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Era un mal educado, amargado, insoportable, desagradable, imbécil… ¡Dios! Nadie nunca me había hecho cabrear tanto, quería… Quería golpearlo ¿Por qué me odiaba? No me conocía. Podría ser mi jefe de ahora en adelante, pero yo no le soportaría esa clase de humillación, ni a él ni a nadie, nunca lo había hecho y ahora no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Di una fumada antes de decir sonriendo.

- Desearás no haberte metido conmigo, Inuyasha Taisho.

**Bouillabaisse*: **sopa hecha con una mezcla de pescados mediterráneos, tomates y hierbas.

**Boeuf Bourguignon*: **estofado de ternera al vino tinto.

**Clafoutis*: **tarta de cerezas.

_...Bueno aquí con otra locura que llevo en mi mente durante mucho tiempo y ahora es que me he decidido a llevarla al papel..._

_...Verán esta historia surgió luego de haber visto, por décima quinta vez "The Ugly Truth" y me pareció una idea divertida..._

_...esta historia estará centrada en el odio y el a... a lo mejor lo descubren ustedes mismos..._

_...Otra cosita, todos los platos que aparecen en la historia cabe destacar que son reales, y no es que yo me los haya inventado... tan loca TODAVIA no estoy XD.._

_...Así que sin más los invito a seguir leyendo y a dejarme un Review para saber que tan desastrosa no es la idea..._

_**Capítulo 2: El Trato**_

_Saludos..._

_**.:Verüska .**_


	2. El Trato

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…_

…_Pero esta historia si…_

* * *

**Plato para Dos**

_C.2_

_**El Trato**_

Nunca fui de las personas que se despertaban con un buen genio: bostezando y desperezándose mientras oía a los pájaros cantar, no, el estilo Blancanieves no era el mío; pero por lo menos me levantaba con buenos ánimos para empezar el día. Hoy, sin embargo, se había convertido en la excepción. Un ruido estruendoso, valga la redundancia, inundaba todo el apartamento. Era alto, monótono y desesperante. Metí mi cabeza bajo la almohada, pero de igual forma el sonido logró colarse entre las plumas de ésta. Cansada y con un humor caldeante dirigí mi vista hacia el despertador.

- Por favor, son las 5 de la mañana- dije con una voz inentendible ya que mi boca se encontraba pegada al colchón.

Di vueltas, miré al techo, subí y bajé las piernas y me di cuenta que no podía seguir durmiendo si ese ruido continuaba, así decidí enfrentarme al enemigo. Me levanté de un salto intentando desamarrarme las sábanas, mientras tropezaba con todo lo que tenía adelante. Nota uno: ordenar la ropa de la maleta. Salí del cuarto con la camisa gigantesca blanca, la cual siempre usaba para dormir, y los cabellos sueltos, los cuales sospechaba que en ese momento no estaban en su mejor momento. Al llegar a la cocina, que era en donde se estaba llevando a cabo el fabuloso concierto, me encontré a mi sonriente hermana vestida de una forma impecable, hasta podía jurar que un diente le brillaba. No pude evitar sentirme apenada por mi aspecto cuando esta cerró la puerta del refrigerador y me encontré con mi patético reflejo.

-¡Kag!, ¿por qué despierta tan temprano?

¡¿Qué por qué despierta? Era ella la que había conectado la licuadora y la tenía en el nivel rojo, sí, no el verde sino el ROJO... no dudaba que todos los vecinos ya estuviesen despiertos. Me dediqué un minuto a reflexionar. Qué extraño, ¿a qué se debía mi tan buen humor?

- Mmmm, es que oí ruidos- dije mientras pasaba mi mano por unos ojos que todavía no querían abrirse.

Bien, no estaba en mi casa no podía exigir mucho

-¡Ho! Disculpa, es que voy saliendo al hospital, hoy empieza mi semana de guardia.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes- hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por sonar despreocupada y por abrir los ojos. Busqué sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa que separaba la sala de la cocina.

-Bueno, ya que estas despierta aprovecho para decirte cómo llegar al restaurant…

Me explicó cómo llegar tomando el metro, y me dio el número del hospital y de otros servicios, pero yo todavía me encontraba en una fase de: no estoy dormida pero por alguna razón no te estoy estoy prestando atención.

- Y cuéntame… lo conociste ¿verdad?

- ¿A quién?- dije cansada

-A Inuyasha… ¿qué te pareció?.

¡Inuyasha!, ese nombre, él era el motivo de mi mal humor. Al oír su nombre mi mente empezó a maquinar cosas como: "golpear, aplastar, cortar matar". En ese preciso momento me desperté por completo irguiéndome y abriendo los ojos como psicópata. Me acordaba, sí… ¿cómo no acordarme?, ese cretino me había fastidiado el día con su… inmaduro comportamiento, para llamarlo de una forma digamos menos fuerte.

- … sí, sí lo conocí- dije arrugando el ceño.

- ¿Y qué tal?- se interesó

Era mi impresión o ¿a mi hermana se le iluminaron los ojos? Decidí que ella no tenía que enterarse del agravio contra mi persona la noche anterior. Además se le veía de lejos que todavía le gustaba así que no quise desilusionarla contándole todas las cosas bonitas que se me ocurrían al recordar a su ex novio.

- Bueno, digamos que me pareció una persona algo… particular.

- A… - fue lo único que dijo abriendo bastante la boca antes de mirar su reloj y terminarse de tomar su jugo de piña- Bueno Kag, nos vemos entonces, supongo que hoy llegarás tarde, así que aquí te dejo las copias de las llaves, no las vayas a perder- dijo mientras agarraba su bata blanca y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Adiós- me dije a mi misma, ya que ella ya no se encontraba en el apartamento.

Volví a mirar el reloj: 5:15. ¡Por Dios!, "¿así serían todas mis mañanas?", fue lo que pensé antes de enrollar mis brazos sobre la mesa y quedarme dormida.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos me di cuenta que eran las 11. Entré en crisis: tenía apenas una hora para bañarme, vestirme, preparar mis cosas y llegar al restaurant. Sango me había dicho la noche anterior que al medio día discutiríamos más a fondo sobre mi nuevo trabajo y yo iba a llegar tarde mi primer día de trabajo.

Salí corriendo por toda la casa como una histérica mientras me quitaba la ropa y la dejaba tirada en el camino.

- Por favor regadera supersónica hoy no me falles- no me acordaba bien como era que se programaba, así que no tuve más remedio que bañarme con agua congelada que salía por todos lados a un presión que digamos… era dolorosa.

Al llegar al cuarto tomé unos pantalones grises de bota ancha, los cuales eran muy cómodos para trabajar. Los ajusté muy bien a mi cintura sobre la camiseta negra que había escogido y cogí unas zapatillas del mismo color; luego agarré mi bolso gris para empezar a vaciarle un montón de cosas dentro. Mis zapatos de trabajo, maquillaje, peine, perfume entre otras muchas cosas fueron las que hicieron que éste adquiriera un kilo de peso. Tomé las llaves y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras me terminaba de poner una zapatilla saltando con un solo pié. Si alguien me preguntara: ¿Cómo es Kagome Higurashi? Sin duda le hubiese mostrado una foto mía en ese preciso instante.

Maldije que viviéramos en un penthouse ya que el ascensor se tardó 10 minutos en llegar. Al salir del lujoso edificio empezó mi carrera de atletismo hasta la estación de metro, debo decir que durante todo el recorrido la gente se me quedaba mirando como si fuese una loca. Y no los culpo, llevaba el pelo mojado sin peinar, la cara sudada, la ropa mal puesta, y una cartera que parecía el bolso de un peregrino. Solté un suspiro una vez dentro del vagón, siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando estudiaba en París. Lo primero que hice fue sacar un peine y desenredar eso a lo que llamaba cabello.

-¡Jum!- fue el sonido, que provino de mi derecha.

Al girar mi rostro me encontré con un señor que tendría unos 70 años con una típica expresión de viejo amargado. Bueno, lo había salpicado todo de agua. Al girar a mi izquierda vi a una chica vestida de una manera estrafalaria, la cual no se había enterado de mi existencia. Dudo mucho que todo el vagón no oyera la música que estaba escuchando con sus audífonos.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa al señor mayor, una típica de: ¡disculpe! Y seguí con mi trabajo. Saqué el maquillaje y empecé a delinearme los ojos, pero un movimiento del metro me hizo recostarme encima del anciano con maquillaje y todo en mano.

-¡Jum!- volvió a quejarse.

Me acomodé rápido en mi puesto y regresé el maquillaje a la cartera. En ese momento me di cuenta que todo el vagón estaba concentrado en mí, hasta la sicodélica. Deberían estar pensando que le había robado el bolso a Mary Poppins cuando saqué mi grueso abrigo negro, la bufanda gris y el gorrito tejido del mismo color. Volví a sonreír nerviosa.

Ahora me encontraba frente a la prueba de fuego, si amigos, ¡el desodorante! ¿Cómo rayos iba a ponérmelo? Observé cuidadosamente hacia ambos lados revisando que nadie estuviese lo suficiente pendiente de mí para agarrarme in fraganti. Agarré mi bolso y lo alcé de una manera casua,l tratando de ocultar mi brazo, mientras me echaba bajo el brazo izquierdo y miraba hacia el techo. Repetí el procedimiento debajo del brazo derecho mientras miraba por la ventana, ¡bien!, nadie me había visto, pero cuando giré el rostro me encontré con la mirada desaprobatoria del anciano.

-¡Jum!- repitió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Saqué mi pequeño envase de perfume y me bañé prácticamente en él, como acostumbraba a hacer. Cuando terminé de guardarlo me encontré con la mirada acusadora del todo el vagón. Apenada terminé de guardar todo en el bolso y me puse la bufanda, el abrigo y el gorrito ya estaba llegando a mi parada.

¿Qué le pasaba a estas personas?, no era un extraterrestre así que antes de salir me giré y dije:

-¡¿Qué? ¿Nunca se les ha hecho tarde?

Cuando ya el metro se había alejado, no pude evitar reírme sola sobre lo que me había ocurrido. Eri siempre decía, "Kagome solo a tí te ocurren estas cosas". Dejé de reírme y miré el reloj: eran casi las 12, así que volví a correr.

Llegué a la hora punto a las puertas del Shikon. Mientras recuperaba el aliento, pude ver a través del panel de vidrio a Sango hablando con Miroku, se veía que era una discusión fuerte. Entré y dejé mi abrigo en la percha, para encontrarme con ellos.

- Buenas…- mi saludo se vio cortado cuando me encontré a Miroku y a Sango en medio de un apasionado beso. ¡Por dios!, estos no perdían su tiempo. ¿Entonces Sango y Miroku eran pareja? Mmmm… bueno eso era algo que ya había sospechado desde anoche, ya que ella le robaba la comida y al conocerla me había mencionado su nombre como quinientas veces.- ¡Ho!, disculpen -dije apenada dándome la vuelta.

-No pasa nada Kag, adelante- me dijo Sango luego de separarse.

-Bueno señoritas me dirijo a la cocina, un gusto verla señorita Higurashi- dijo Miroku haciendo una graciosa reverencia dejándonos solas a Sango y a mí.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el bar.

-No, estoy bien gracias- la acompañé

- Bueno déjame explicarte en qué consiste el menú antes de que almorcemos.

-¿Almorzar?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Pues claro, todos los lunes almorzamos juntos para hablar sobre el menú y algunos otros detalles. Todo el personal come junto, es una costumbre, además así los conocerás a todos.

- Aa… fabuloso- "Por favor, que no venga que no venga", ÉL.

- Mira esta es la carta…- dijo sacando un tríptico negro muy elegante.

La estudié. La cosa se resumía a que los comensales podían pedir un plato ya sea de una sola cocina, o unos platos diseñados con la fusión de las cuatro cocinas, los cuales eran los más populares. El tema cada vez me gustaba más. Luego me siguió explicando un montón de cosas sobre la dinámica que se llevaba y por último sacó un sobre amarillo en el cual estaba mi contrato. Lo leí, y todo me pareció en ley: tenía un año de prueba y al siguiente podía elegir seguir o buscarme otro sitio. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando lo firmé, pero no duró mucho cuando escuché esa vocecita que todavía no se me borraba de la cabeza, o mejor dicho la vocesota.

Sí, mi pesadilla hecho hombre entró por la puerta haciendo bastante ruido mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ahí estaba él, con un traje negro bastante elegante que hacía contraste con su cabello un poco largo y platinado. Al estar frente nosotras nos regaló una sonrisa, que me pareció encantadora, mientras agitaba levemente la mano con el teléfono aún en la oreja. Bien, quizás el mal humor de la noche anterior se debiera a un mal día, y quizás hoy era diferente. Pero mi esperanza murió en el mismo instante en que su mirada ambarina chocó con la mía, y volvió a su típica cara de cañón. Me lanzó una mirada de "muérete" y se encaminó hacia la cocina sin decir nada. Y yo como estúpida me quedé con la mano alzada respondiendo un saludo, que evidentemente no era para mí. ¡IDIOTA!

- Me odia- dije mientras me quitaba la bufanda y la dejaba sobre el mostrador.

-No, no te odia, es que simplemente… bueno verás… ¿cómo decírtelo?- empezó a tantear buscándole alguna explicación lógica a su comportamiento. Pero vamos Sango, su actitud no tenía escusa.

- No me lo digas, creo que es evidente, si mal no me equivoco me detesta porque soy la hermana de su ex.

Sango rió nerviosa.

-No lo entiendo, si no quería que trabajase aquí ¿por qué me consiguió una entrevista?

- Bueno, verás Kag él no te consiguió la entrevista. Kikyo se comunicó con Miroku y él fue el que arregló todo.

Vaya ya todo tenía sentido, era claro que no quería que trabajase aquí. Es que no tenía ni que decirlo, cualquier persona a la redonda lo hubiese notado. Mi espíritu optimista se activó. "Ok, es uno de tus jefes" me dije mientras respiraba profundo y miraba las botellas del bar. El motivo de su odio era completamente estúpido, debía hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Si bien nuestra relación no tenía que ser de amistad, por lo menos tenía que llevarme bien con él.

"Kagome, eres una chica agradable, quizás si te muestras simpática con él cambie de actitud", fue lo que pensé. Una cosa era cierta, un inconveniente como éste no me iba hacer renunciar a mi primer trabajo.

Al poco tiempo empezaron a llegar las demás personas. La primera en entrar fue una mujer de unos cuarenta años, muy alta y con un aire extranjero. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Tras ella llegó una chica que tendría mi edad, alta también, pelirroja, pecosa y con unos ojos del mismo color que la anterior.

-Kag- dijo sango parándose frente a la mujer mayor- ella es Kirara, es la Chef que se encarga de la comida italiana; ella es Ayame, su hija, que es la encargada de llevar el plato a la mesa- dijo divertida.

-Solo hasta que me gradúe de la Universidad Sango- agregó la chica – Un gusto, Ayame.

Me presenté ante todos y pude notar que la mujer no dominaba mucho el idioma, así que solo observaba callada, en cambio la chica no paraba de hablar.

El segundo en llegar fue uno de los jefes, pero este a diferencia del primero, SÍ era agradable. Al entrar con su traje gris oscuro se acercó a mí con esa sonrisa pícara que podía poner nerviosa a cualquiera.

- Es un verdadero placer volver a ver a la más bella Chef- dijo luego de darme un beso en la mano. No pude evitar sonrojarme hasta la médula.

- Koga desalmado, ¿Y yo qué?- dijo Sango fingiendo indignación.

- Sango, tú tienes a Miroku todos los días para decírtelo- dijo riendo mientras se perdía también en la cocina antes que Sango le golpeara juguetona el hombro.

Luego que Koga desapareció, extrañamente, Ayame no me volvió a hablar.

Por último vi a través de la vitrina como llegaba un carro negro lujosísimo, de él se bajaron dos personas, la primera la conocía. Se trataba de Sesshomaru Taisho, y la otra persona era una mujer de unos 30 años cargando una niña pequeña en brazos, que no pasaba de 3 años. La mujer era muy alta, y hermosa, me pareció una modelo, iba sumamente maquillada con el cabello bien recogido. Los dos estaban muy elegantes. Se dijeron algo que obviamente no escuche y vi como Sesshomaru se agachaba para besar a la pequeña que dormía. Luego leí los labios de la mujer diciendo "adiós", para luego volver a meterse en el carro y desaparecer.

- Esa es Kagura, la esposa de Sesshomaru- dijo Sango a mi espalda- y la pequeña es Rin, su hija.

La miré algo extrañada.

-Nunca comen con nosotros- respondió a la pregunta que iba ahacer.

Vimos como Sesshomaru nos saludaba con un pequeño gesto y también se iba a la cocina.

-Es callado- dije

-Si, como verás son algo extraños en esa familia.- comentó con un toque de sorna.

- ¡QUÉ NOOO!- se oyó un grito proveniente de la cocina que nos hizo a todas saltar. Seguía de mal humor.

Luego de eso Miroku salió con una enorme sonrisa invitándonos al salón árabe. Me pareció algo bizarra la escena, pero decidí no prestarle atención.

* * *

-Así que la familia de Miroku es árabe- le susurré a Sango cuando ya todos estábamos en la mesa y comíamos Tabbouleh*.

-Sí, no me lo recuerdes, cuando lo conocí quería tener un Harén*

No pude aguantar la risa y me tapé la boca rápido para no escupir el Tabbouleh*.

- Miroku y tú son novios ¿no?

- Sí – dijo aburrida- desde hace 6 años- lo observó con el ceño fruncido hablando animadamente al otro lado de la mesa-… larga historia- agregó.

- Y entonces Miroku también es un accionista ¿no?- seguimos susurrando mientras todos estaban muy concentrados comiendo o hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, verás, Miroku es lo que se puede llamar el encargado directo, es el que pasa la mayoría del tiempo aquí en el restaurant ya que siendo Chef puede controlar bastante las cosas en la cocina, ya sabes... –masticó- Sesshomaru es el que se encarga de todos los asuntos legales- cuando lo nombró lo observé, se encontraba callado como siempre leyendo un periódico al lado del plato.- Koga se encarga de las relaciones públicas, no te imaginas lo bueno que es desenvolviéndose en el mercado, es el que nos consigue todos los implementos, la comida y la bebida al mejor precio- al verlo noté como me picaba el ojo mientras Ayame le contaba algo que parecía no importarle- e Inuyasha es el que lleva las cuentas.

Cuando lo observé pegué un brinco en el cojín. Me estaba mirando con una cara de asesino que me hizo plantearme seriamente la opción de salir corriendo.

-Sango me puedes pasar el Arak*- dijo con su voz gutural.

Decidí que esta podía ser la primera movida para poder llevarme bien con él. Así que agarré la pequeña botella y se la extendí.

-Aquí tienes- dije con el tono más amable que pude. Y ¿qué recibí?, un gruñido, si señores ¡UN GRUÑIDO!, ¿qué era?… ¡¿un perro? - ¿Crees que sea buena idea que siga aquí?- dije ahora dirijiendome a Sango.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- contestó con otra pregunta.

- Creo que corro el riesgo que en cualquier momento se pare sobre la mesa y me clave el tenedor en el ojo- dije muy seria, creando la escena en mi cabeza

Sango no pudo evitar la risa y empezó a toser.

-¿Qué pasó amor?, ¿muy picante?- preguntó Miroku.

- No, no… te quedó en el punto- dijo luego de recuperar la compostura y tomar agua.

El almuerzo terminó y casi todos se fueron a distintos lugares del local. Al parecer en el piso de arriba se encontraba una oficina, donde supuestamente estaban todos los papeles importantes. Y gracias a dios porque no tuve que seguir observando su horrorosa cara de perro.

* * *

- Como habrás notado, solo abrimos por las noches- me decía mientras nos preparábamos para empezar a cocinar- Los sábados abrimos al medio día y en la noche, al igual que los feriados, y los domingos no trabajamos- terminó de abrocharse su camisa de botones blanca al mismo tiempo que yo.

- Me imagino que los viernes y sábados esto está atestado.

- Todos los días Kag, todos los días.

Bien, iba a ser un trabajo duro pero ya me sentía bastante cómoda. Me dirigía al baño de señoritas para amarrarme bien el cabello cuando lo vi pasando frente a mí.

-Será mejor que te amarres bien ese cabello tuyo, es demasiado largo, no quiero oír quejas de ningún comensal- despotricó al pasar a mi lado.

Pero por supuesto que me lo iba a sujetar, ¡¿qué se creía? Yo sabía muy bien cómo hacer mi trabajo. Ya estaba otra vez volviendo a molestarme. Era imposible llevarse bien con él. En ese momento me di cuenta que con ser amable no iba a bastar.

¿Atestado?, atestado se quedaba corto, el lugar era un infierno. Ayame entraba y salía contándonos que la cola de espera llegaba hasta la calle principal. En mi vida me imaginé que iba a trabajar de semejante manera. La cocina era un despelote, o por lo menos lo era para mí que nunca había trabajado en un restaurant tan concurrido. Luego de unas cuantas horas me fui acostumbrando, y al parecer la cocina se relajó un poco. Miroku empezó a hacer bromas, mientras Sango no paraba de hablar, me agradaban. De vez en cuando veía como Miroku le daba una que otra nalgada a Sango y ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina. De verdad la estaba pasando bien, y en uno de esos chistes, no pude contenerme y solté una típica carcajada mía "ruidosa-escandalosa" Dio la mala suerte que en ese momento Inuyasha entró a la cocina y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, vale es sarcasmo.

-Señorita Higurashi- enfatizó el apellido- que quede claro que usted está aquí para cocinar, no para divertirse.

Luego de eso no se me ocurrió volver a abrir la boca, ni siquiera para respirar. Otra vez volvía a un estado en el cual mi mente le regalaba toda clase de insultos a mi nuevo jefe, hasta creo que inventé algunos. Estaba molesta, pero más que todo se debía a que la situación ya se había vuelto intensa, no solo yo me daba cuenta, TODOS, en la cocina se habían dado cuenta. Más bien creo que todo el personal se había dado cuenta que el jefe me odiaba y que me quería fuera.

Me volví a sentir como cuando era niña y algún compañero de clase me excluía de un juego. Obviamente sabía cuando no me querían en algún lugar. Es más, me estaba empezando hasta a sentir mal, porque prácticamente me estaba humillando ante todos. Pensaba, pensaba, pensaba… en ese estado estuve cocinando por una hora hasta que Sango se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad.

-Kag, ¿por qué no sales al patio trasero unos minutos? y así descansas un poco.

-No, tranquila estoy…

- ¡Ve!- me interrumpió tajante.

Agarré el bolsito pequeño rojo de mi cartera y salí. Era un patio con un montón de cajas de madera, el piso de color gris oscuro y en frente una cerca de metal.

-¡Mierda!- dije pateando un sucio plateado del suelo, pero al parecer no era un sucio, sino un pedazo de tubería que salía del suelo. Empecé a brincar con un solo pié mientras invocaba a todos los santos.- ¡Peor imposible!- dije recostándome en la cerca.

Más allá de los pequeños edificios que tenía en frente pude observar la bahía. Recosté ambos codos sobre la cerca y me dispuse a prender un cigarrillo. No era una fumadora compulsiva, solo fumaba en ocasiones que ameritaran un rápido antídoto anti estrés. Sabía que era un mal hábito que había adquirido en Europa. Yo estaba intentando dejarlo, pero por favor, ESTA situación me estaba volviendo loca, me tenía con los nervios de punta. Luego de unos segundos, empecé a desestrezarme. Sí, este descanso era lo que necesitaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de apagar el cigarrillo oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse a mi espalda. Si señores Ley de Murphy: al girarme me encontré con el idiota de Inuyasha acercándose mientras encendía también su cigarrillo. Todavía no me había visto.

"¡¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí?" Pensé. Luego de encenderlo me dirigió una mirada, esta vez no había tanto odio, para mi sorpresa. Más bien era algo así como de asco. Bien, iba de mal en peor, ya no me odiaba, solo le daba asco. Nunca me consideré una persona paciente, pero con él lo había intentado, de verdad, pero desgraciadamente ya no me quedaba nada de paciencia. Si me decía algo iba a explotar y la impulsiva Kagome era de temer. Giré mi rostro cansada para volver a observar la bahía a lo lejos. "Ignóralo"

Se colocó a mi lado, lo cual me sorprendió y así nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos segundos, él no me hablaba, yo no le hablaba. Apagué el cigarro y me dispuse a prender otro. Lo necesitaba.

-¿Sabes lo que eso le hace a tus pulmones?- dijo mirándome a la cara. Me giré para observarlo luego de haber soltado humo. El brillo que tomaban sus ojos con las luces de la noche era algo indescriptible. Pero lo ignoré.

-¿Sabes lo que le hace a los tuyos?- le respondí con una clara molestia.

Como respuesta solo se volvió a girar para seguir viendo el mar, luego solo recibí un "jum". Un "jum", que me hizo explotar porque me recordó demasiado al viejo verde del metro.

- De verdad me debes odiar bastante- dije enfrentándolo.

-La verdad… sí- dijo como si nada.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, cómo podía ser tan sincero. La Kagome impulsiva salió. Así que le mostré mi más trabajada cara de: "vete a la…", porque era eso lo que le quería decir desde hace tiempo, pero me contuve.

-Pues si tanto me odias ¿por qué no me botas?

Era verdad, prefería mil veces preparar hot dogs en la calle que seguir trabajando con él, o peor dicho PARA él. Si seguía con esa actitud no iba a soportarlo mucho tiempo. Si me quería fuera que tuviese las pelotas para decírmelo en la cara.

-Bien, estás despedida- me dijo así, sin más, sin mirarme… Después de todo si las tenía.

Por mi mente empezó a circular la palabra despedida mil veces. Me empecé a sentirme mal. No podía haber sido despedida en mi primer día, no, no lo podía permitir. Una nueva oleada de valentía me invadió. No se la dejaría tan fácil.

- Ya que estoy despedida me podrías decir ¿por qué rayos me odias tanto?- dije encarándolo nuevamente.

- No te importa- ¿qué acaso era un niño de 4 años?

- haaa… ya veo, mira no te conozco, ni tú a mí, así que no puedo entender porque me detestas tanto, ¡ni siquiera sabes cómo soy ¡-Dije mientras gesticulaba con la mano y él se volteaba a verme fijamente a la cara.

- No necesito conocerte para saber que eres igual a ella.

¡Bingo!, lo admitió, me odiaba porque le recordaba a ella. Era tan… tan… "Respira Kagome".

- No sabes lo equivocado que estás- dije recargándome nuevamente a la cerca botando la cerilla.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Por mi mente pasaban un montón de ideas. No sabía de qué manera recuperar mi trabajo. Era obvio que estaba dolido, seguro la seguía queriendo… ¡Eso era!, ¡la seguía queriendo! Volví a enfrentarlo y le planteé mi idea.

-Escucha, no digas nada, solo escucha- dije deteniendo mi mano a la altura de su cara para que me dejase continuar.- es obvio que sigues enamorado de ella, no, no lo niegues y tengo el presentimiento que ella todavía está algo indecisa.

-Te escucho- ahora si tenía su atención, claro, una vez que ya sabía por dónde venían los tiros…

-Te propondré algo, te ofrezco mis conocimientos para volver con Kikyo, y créeme que los necesitarás- exageré para interesarlo más.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me ayudarás con tu hermana?- lo vi bastante sorprendido. Era ahora cuando tenía que ponerle un precio a mi pequeña ayuda.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré a conquistar a mi hermana si me dejas trabajar en paz- dije decidida mirando sus exóticos ojos.

Lo vi pensándolo mucho, así que estiré mi mano para presionarlo.

-Trato hecho- dijo tomándola.

Su mano era grande y áspera, muy masculina. Sus enormes dedos hicieron una ligera presión en mi piel mientras nos mirábamos con una sonrisa que demostraba que los dos salíamos ganando de aquel acuerdo. Él me soltó a la vez que dejaba caer su cigarrillo y se volvía dirigir al restaurant.

Me giré para terminar de fumar lo que quedaba del mío.

- Será mejor que entres rápido, o si no te volveré a despedir- sí, seguía siendo un cretino, pero por lo menos me dejaría trabajar.

- Va te faire foudre connard!*- hacía tanto que quería decírselo.

- Merci, mais pourquoi ne pas vous aller?*- me respondió y en ese momento me replantee la idea:

Si alguien me preguntara ¿Cómo es Kagome Higurashi? Le mostraría una foto de mi cara en ese preciso momento.

* * *

**Va te faire foudre connard!*: **¡Vete a la mierda imbécil!

**Merci, mais pourquoi ne pas vous aller?*:** Gracias, pero ¿por qué no te vas tú?

**Tabbouleh*:** ensalada de perejil y sémola de trigo, plato típico árabe.

**Harén*: **conjunto de mujeres (concubinas o, simplemente, mujeres hermosas) que rodeaban a un personaje importante.

**Arak*:** bebida alcohólica árabe.

* * *

_... Bueno pequeñas ¿Qué tal?... aquí les traje el segundo capítulo, ya estan viendo como la cosa se va desarrolando..._

_...Unas cositas: la primera, disculparme por lo HORRORES ortográficos y de redacción del primer capítulo, los cuales ya he arreglado gracias a diós; _

_...la segunda, Muchísimas Gracias por los Reviews y el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, espero que esta conti sea de su agrado; _

_...y la tercera, informarles que subiré un cápítulo todos los **viernes**... _

_... Sí, Inuyasha es un cretino, pero ¿No lo amamos así?..._

_...Bueno sin más me despido invitándolas a dejar un reviewcito x akis.. ya sea para decirme: me gustó, o lo odié.. Creanme lo sabré apreciar..._

_...Bueno Chikas me voy.. _

**_Capítulo Tres: Intervención Divina_**

_Bexos..._

**_.:Verüska ._**


	3. Intervención Divina

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen…_

…_Pero esta historia si…_

**Plato para Dos**

_**C.3**_

_**Intervención Divina**_

Distintas. Así éramos…

Lo que quedó de noche no pude sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras: "No necesito conocerte para saber que eres igual a ella". Me enfurecía que nos trataran de igual, simplemente no lo éramos, ¿nosotras… iguales? Nunca, a decir verdad, ninguna persona es igual a otra. Hay que ser un idiota para pensar que sí. Claro, él es un idiota. Algo que siempre me molestó fueron esos comentarios: "son dos gotas de agua", "son idénticas", "parecen gemelas", "casi no las puedo diferenciar". ¿Es qué acaso todos estaban ciegos?

Ahora, parada frente al espejo con mi toalla de baño podía apreciar bastantes rasgos físicos que nos diferenciaban, sin ir muy lejos: su color de piel era más pálido que el mío; sus ojos eran más pequeños y de un color café oscuro, en cambio los míos eran grandes de un marrón caramelo; su pelo aparte de ser más largo, era completamente liso, por mi parte si bien era liso en la raíz, en las puntas se enrulaba rebeldemente hasta mi cintura. Los gestos también eran muy distintos, ella era callada y conservadora al hablar, tampoco acostumbraba a reír mucho. En cambió yo no podía permanecer mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada, al hablar movía de forma exagerada las manos y cuando me reía todas las personas a la redonda se enteraban. Y sin contar que nuestras personalidades eran demasiado antagónicas.

Me senté cansada aún en toalla sobre la cama. Recordé los últimos sucesos de la noche anterior. Todavía no me sacaba de la cabeza las hermosas frases que nos habíamos regalado el uno al otro en el patio trasero del Shikon.

Me di una palmada fuerte en la frente mientras me tendida rendida en la cama. Es que… ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que hablaba francés? Me sentía avergonzada, más bien arrepentida ya que aunque no me gustara, él seguía siendo mi jefe.

Luego que lo llamara imbécil y lo mandara a un lugar al que nadie quiere ir, logré esquivarlo toda la noche. Me dispuse a recoger mis cosas para irme a casa lo más rápido posible y así evitar el tan embarazoso encuentro. Ya tenía la cartera colgando en el brazo cuándo sentí una mano grande y fuerte apretarme el antebrazo y jalarme de una manera poco delicada, cabe destacar, hasta el salón francés. Al alzar la vista lo contemplé. Sí, era él.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- dije molesta mientras me daba cuenta que estábamos completamente solos.

- De acuerdo, al grano, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme?-Dijo de una. Creo que ni siquiera lo pensó. "Desesperado", dijo mi mente.

Lo cierto es que no me había gustado mucho la idea desde el principio y por alguna razón sentía que estaba traicionando a mi hermana. Pero ya lo había prometido, y yo nunca rompía una promesa.

-Bien, si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien- le dije en voz baja poniéndome de puntillas para acercarme a él, mientras todavía sujetaba mi brazo.

-Mjummm… ¿qué cosa es lo que van a hacer bien?- dijo Miroku pasando por un lado recogiendo algunos platos.

Los dos nos pusimos rojos y nos separamos al instante al notar el doble sentido de su comentario.

- ¡Miroku, no tardes y ayúdame en la cocina!- oímos la voz celestial de Sango que nos salvaba de la situación bastante vergonzosa.

Cuando Miroku desapareció volvimos a hablarnos casi en susurros.

- Ok, que te quede claro que nadie, absolutamente nadie se puede enterar de esto, y mucho menos Kikyo.

- Me parece bien, pero aún no me contestas de qué manera me vas a ayudar- Me puse a pensar bien en lo que debía hacer, y simplemente no se me ocurría nada. Kikyo hasta se negaba a verlo. ¡Dios casi podía oler mi despido!

"Piensa Kagome, piensa", me tranquilizaba a mi misma mientras mordía la uña de mi dedo índice, sí ya sé, es un mal hábito. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer de celestina? ¿Por qué se tenían que haber separado?... ¡Bingo!

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era enterarme bien de la situación. Si lo pensaba, llegaba a la conclusión que ¡no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado entre ellos! No es que me interesara. Nunca me interesó la vida privada de los demás, pero esto era algo que no podía ignorar.

-Bien, mañana… ¿qué vas a hacer a la hora del almuerzo?- por mucho que lo odiara tenía que conocer la situación, y era Inuyasha el único que me podía revelar los hechos. Jamás le preguntaría a Kikyo, si lo hacía estaba segura que me tendría que despedir de mi fabuloso empleo.

- Mañana… mmm, no lo sé- dijo dudoso.

-Oye estoy hablando muy en serio, si quieres que te ayude tienes que poner también de tu parte- alcé mi dedo mordisqueado de manera amenazante.

- Bueno… veré que puedo hacer, puedo salir a la hora del almuerzo de la oficina, ¿pero qué quieres hacer?, ¿acaso vas a hacer que me encuentre con Kikyo?- "Pobre".

- No, estás loco, si te llevo con ella ahora creo que es capaz de matarme- sin duda la situación necesitaba de medidas drásticas- Antes de realizar cualquier movida necesito enterarme de las cosas. Así que mañana tú y yo vamos a tener una larga plática- dije muy bajo mirando a los alrededores. Sentía como si estuviésemos haciendo alguna travesura.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Estás loca?- dijo con el ceño arrugado alzando la voz.

- Pues si no me entero ¡¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?- dije perdiendo el control y alzándome de nuevo tratando de llegar a su altura, pero era imposible, solo le llegaba al cuello. "Qué alto es", pensé.

- Bueno…- miró al techo cansado, revolviéndose un poco sus cabellos platinados- bien, mañana a la 1 aquí en el restaurant- dijo como si se tratara de una orden. La sangre me hirvió en las venas y apreté los puños.

- De acuerdo, yo traigo la comida- respiré profundo.

-Bien.

-¡Bien!- respondí molestas.

-¡BIEN!- ¡Dios!... esto empezaba mal, muy mal.

Nos dirigimos a lados opuestos de restaurant dando zancadas y no nos volvimos a ver. Llegué a casa a las 2 de la madrugada, luego que Sango y Miroku me dieran el aventón. Estaba tan cansada del primer día que me quedé dormida con la ropa puesta. A las 5 el ruido de la licuadora volvió a despertarme, pero hoy lo agradecí ya que había quedado con Sango en acompañarla al puerto a elegir pescados. Debo decir que fue toda una experiencia. El sol todavía no salía y los pescadores exhibían pescados de todo tipo, "recién sacados del mar". El puerto estaba atestado de personas, y el ruido casi no me dejaba oír lo que Sango explicaba. Me mostraba que tipo de pescado era el mejor y como prepararlo. Era una experta en todo lo que se tratase de cocina japonesa.

-¿De qué hablaban tu e Inuyasha anoche?- soltó de repente- Miroku me dijo que ya se llevan mejor.

- ¿Qué?- podía jurar que mis ojos se habían salido de sus cuencas y rodaban pon entre los pies de las personas.

- Que al parecer se llevan mejor- ¿Mejor?... imposible.

- Bueno… digamos que decidimos hacer algo parecido a las paces para poder llevar la fiesta tranquila- dije cansada.

- A buena hora, porque si seguía con esa actitud no dudaba que acabaras renunciando.

- sí, menos mal que logré convencerlo… pero a qué precio...- lo último lo murmuré.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, olvídalo- dije restándole importancia mientras agitaba las manos.

Me llevó a casa en su carro luego de dejar las cosas. Mientras conducía, como loca, me contaba lo mujeriego que era Miroku y el miedo que le daban los compromisos, según ella ese era el problema de que llevaran 6 años de novios y todavía no le propusiera matrimonio. Cuándo empezó con el tema de su relación el carro aceleró más de lo prudente y yo mentiría si dijera que no estaba aterrada. Creo que todavía tengo pedazos del asiento bajo las uñas.

Decidí que lo conveniente, para mi salud, era cambiar el tema, así que hable del trabajo. Me tranquilizó diciéndome que el motivo porque la noche anterior estuvimos tan ajetreados se debía a que su hermano menor, Kohaku, y el sobrino de Kirara, Shippo, ayudaban a Ayame a atender la mesa, pero el lunes habían tenido el día libre. El carro volvió a una velocidad… aceptable.

Luego se emocionó un poco y me contó que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha aparte de tener el restaurant, trabajaban en una empresa familiar que se encargaba de metales o algo así. Al parecer no se llevaban muy bien entre ellos. Otro chisme que contó fue que Koga aparentemente se había enredado con Ayame, pero fue solo algo de una noche y la pobre quedó tan ilusionada que no paraba de perseguirlo.

- ¡Por dios!, es un circo- dije riéndome.

-Sabes Kag- dijo luego de que paró de reírse por mi comentario y nos deteníamos en un semáforo- No sé por qué nos hemos llevado tan bien, ¡imagínate! solo llevamos dos días conociéndonos y te hablo como si fuésemos amigas de toda la vida, creerás que soy una confianzuda- se apenó.

- ¡Para nada!... si tu eres una confianzuda imagínate yo- dije alegre- yo también me siento bien hablando contigo, después de todo contigo y Miroku son con los que mejor me llevo, es bueno tener una amiga cerca.

- Que linda Kag- me dijo sonriendo y en ese momento me volvió a parecer que estaba hablando con mamá. Mami…

Sango me dejó en la casa a las 9. Subí las pocas escaleras de la entrada tambaleándome. Al parecer Sango era de esas personas que el ánimo lo tenía en los pies, bueno, en el pié derecho y lo digo literalmente. Al llegar al apartamento suspiré… por fin tenía algo de tiempo para arreglarme tranquilamente. Pude sacar la ropa de la maleta y acomodarla en las gavetas. Por primera vez no tuve que pelearme con la ducha, creo que se había apiadado de mí. Y aquí estoy, echada en la cama aún sin vestirme mirando el techo.

Mentiría si dijera que tenía ganas de almorzar con Inuyasha y enterarme de los por menores de su relación con mi hermana. Sentía que no tenía derecho en meterme en sus problemas, más aún si ella había decidido no contármelos. Pero vamos, ¡no le iba a hacer ningún mal a nadie! Era obvio que ella aún le quería, solo estaba un poco renuente a aceptarlo. Además, YO necesitaba el trabajo.

¡Por dios! No mentía cuando le dije a Sango que era un circo. Si lo pensaba bien las cosas estaban así: una de mis compañeras no me hablaba porque no conocía el idioma, otra simplemente no me hablaba porque me odiaba.

¡Y mis jefes!… uno era un mujeriego con serios problemas de compromisofobia. El otro se notaba a leguas que estaba esperando el mejor momento para lanzarse a mi cuello como Drácula y ligar conmigo. El otro si me dirigía dos palabras en un día era mucho. Y por último el gruñón, sí, el picapiedra que estaba buscando cualquier escusa para ponerme en la calle.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo me sentía demasiado bien trabajando ahí.

Vi el reloj y ya eran las 11 y media. Suspiré y busqué mis Jeans desteñidos de la buena suerte y una camisa ancha que caía de un lado de rayas azules y blancas. Hice mi bolso con más calma y al ver el clima por la ventana, que amenazaba con llover, agarré un sweater ligero azul rey.

Me puse mis tenis blancos y amarré mi cabello en una cola alta dejando que los rizos estuviesen sueltos. Listo, agradecía que el uniforme lo tuviera ya guardado en el local, ya que presentía que me iba a quedar de largo hasta la noche.

Al salir a la calle respiré el húmedo y agradable clima otoñal para luego dirigirme al Wacdonald´s más cercano y comprar varias hamburguesas y papitas. Cuando llegué al restaurant me di cuenta que había llegado 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada. Como no tenía llaves me puse a esperar sentada en las escaleras de la puerta.

5, 10, 20, 30, 40 minutos pasaron y me estaba aburriendo como una ostra, sin contar que ya no quedaba ninguna papita en la bolsa. Miré el reloj y se había demorado media hora. Ya el clima no me resultaba agradable.

Inuyasha = ¡IMPUNTUAL!

- Oye, ya llegué… se me hizo algo tarde- oí la voz masculina mientras una sombra me cubría. Al levantar la cabeza me encontré a un Inuyasha en contra luz, lo único que podía ver era sus ojos brillantes color ámbar.

-¡A buena hora! llevo media hora aquí sentada- dije molesta levantándome sacudiendo un poco mi pantalón.

- No voy a pedir disculpas, no seas tan dramática, solo fueron unos minutos- dijo como si nada.

"Respira hondo Kagome" me dije mientras el abría el restaurant.

Entramos sin hablarnos, yo lo seguía mientras iba quitándose su chaqueta y lo observaba con mi mirada de rayos láser.

"Disculpa, se me hizo tarde" "Tranquilo no te preocupes"… No, eso no iba a suceder. Él ya lo había dejado claro. Pero bueno… no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

Nos sentamos los dos en una mesa del salón francés, cada uno en un extremo, frente a frente pero lo suficiente lejos para no matarnos. Coloqué la bolsa con las hamburguesas en el centro de la mesa cuadrada.

-¿Wacdonal´s?- me preguntó arrugando el ceño. Empezaba a preguntarme si en verdad arrugaba la cara, o es que esta era así.

- Sí, ¿no te gusta?- me provocó decirle "pues si no te gusta esto es lo que hay"

- Pensé que ibas a preparar la comida- Sí… claro bombón, en tus sueños.

- Pues entenderás que si voy a estar toda la noche cocinando no es me nazcan muchas ganas ahora, así que coge la que quieras. – dije señalando la bolsa con la mano.

-Me da igual- dijo cruzando los brazos.- Coge tú- ¡Huy!, era peor que un bebé, me estaba sacando de quicio.

Me moría del hambre así que saqué una hamburguesa de pollo y empecé a sacarle el envoltorio.

- ¿Hay otra como esa?- dijo refiriéndose a la hamburguesa que tenía en la mano.

- No, es la única- dije dándole un mordisco.

- Quería una de esas- me estaba tomando el pelo ¿verdad?, ¡¿verdad?

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- dije haciendo el intento de subir solo una ceja.

- No- fue serio.

"Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala" decía mientras apretaba la pobre hamburguesa y miraba la mesa.

-Tómala- dije estirándole la hamburguesa aún sin verle la cara.

- ¡¿Estás loca, ya la mordiste?- Dijo con evidente asco. ¿Acaso nos estábamos peleando por una estúpida Wacpollo?

Sentí que mi ojo empezaba a temblar mientras lo veía recostado muy cómodamente con los brazos cruzados. Decidí que si seguía ahí él iba a terminar con una hamburguesa en la cara y yo con hambre.

- Voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿quieres algo?- me paré no encontrando mejor escusa para apartarme de él y no cometer un crimen.

- Coca-Cola- ¿No conocía la palabra por favor?, obviamente no.

Al regresar del bar con los dos refrescos en mano me di cuenta que tampoco conocía el gracias. Tenía mucho, pero mucho trabajo por hacer. ¿Cómo Kikyo iba a querer estar con él si era un cavernícola?

Vi como se remangaba las mangas de su camisa blanca y se sacaba la corbata. "Buenos brazos"

Pero de dónde rayos salían esos pensamientos. "¡Cállate subconsciente!".

Sacó una hamburguesa y decidí seguir comiendo.

-Está fría- se quejó- y no hay papitas - dijo revolviendo la bolsa marrón.

Ahí se me volaron los tapones.

-Sí, están frías; no, no hay papitas; sí, sí estaban calientes, y sí, también habían papitas, pero eso fue hace media hora atrás.

No contestó nada y se puso a mirar a un lado.

"Bonito perfil".

¿Otra vez?, bueno debía admitir que el hombre era guapo, ok, muy guapo pero ese temperamento y esos modales le quitaban todo el mérito.

- ¿Qué me ves?- dijo al notar que lo observaba.

"Lo idiota que eres"

-Nada.

Seguimos comiendo sin hablarnos. Cuando terminamos y metimos todos los envoltorios en la bolsa marrón me di cuenta que ya no podíamos evadir más la situación.

-Bueno, a lo que hemos venido- dije apoyando mis codos en la mesa.

- Bien, que sea rápido, ¿qué necesitas saber?- dijo con desdén.

- Pues, todo. No sé nada de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes.

"Por dios hermana porque de todos los hombres sobre la tierra tuviste que escoger éste"

-¡Todo!, ¿te refieres a todo todo todo?- dijo algo alarmado.

-Ok, no sé a qué te refieres con ese "todo", pero presiento que no lo quiero saber- hice una mueca algo extraña, de esas que me salían demasiado naturales- sólo limítate a contarme sobre el motivo de su ruptura, o si tenían problemas, ¡tú me entiendes!- me exasperaba.

Se quedó callado mirando hacia la entrada. Se veía algo ¿triste? Intenté ponerme en su posición, creo que no estaba muy cómodo contándome sobre su vida amorosa, por más que sea era una extraña. Me dio algo de pena así que decidí reconfortarlo, dejando los malos momentos que me había hecho pasar atrás.

- Si de algo te ayuda, mi vida amorosa es mucho más tétrica de lo que pudiese ser la tuya, y eso que no la he oído, así que hazte a la idea…

Soltó una risa amarga. Inuyasha por primera vez me estaba regalando una sonrisa. Por algún motivo esto me causó un corrientaso. Me erguí como si me hubiesen pinchado la espalda con un alfiler.

Se giró para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Que cuerpo"

Tragué fuerte. Al voltearse encendió un cigarro y por primera vez me estaba dando cuenta de lo sexy que era. "Sexy pero idiota". Se volvió a desordenar el cabello para luego apoyarse con los codos en la mesa e inclinarse un poco hacia mí. Se quedó un rato viendo la mesa y luego sostuvo su frente con su mano para luego botar el humo al techo. Luego me miró directo a los ojos. "Basta no sigas pensando en eso".

- Todo fue culpa de ese idiota- al fin habló, y con eso yo volví a respirar.

- ¿A quién te refieres?- pregunté.

-Un paciente suyo- respondió.

- ¿Te molestaría ser más específico?

- Creo que se llamaba Naraku, o algo así… el punto es que desde que ese cretino se internó en el hospital la relación se empezó a desmoronar- dijo luego se soltar humo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Al parecer debían hacerle un trasplante y Kikyo era la que llevaba el caso. Un día cuando la fui a buscar me di cuenta de cómo el imbécil la veía, tú sabes esa mirada sádica. – Boto la cerilla- Le dije a Kikyo que no me gustaba nada como ese idiota la observaba y ella solo dijo que estaba paranoico.

- ¿eso es todo?- pregunté ya que él se había quedado callado.

-No… por un tiempo decidí no darle muchas vueltas a la cuestión. Luego cada vez era más difícil estar con Kikyo, siempre había una escusa. Bueno, siempre era la misma escusa- sonrío agrio- debía quedarse en el hospital a monitorear a Naraku. Pensé que el idiota lo hacía apropósito. Una noche estábamos en mi apartamento… ya sabes…- me miró con complicidad mientras giraba su mano… Sí, sabía.- y la llamaron. Me dijo que Naraku se había descompensado y debía regresar al hospital. Obviamente me molesté, pero decidí tragar fuerte.

Volvió a fumar. A todas estas mi cara era un poema.

- Decidí acompañarla al hospital y mientras ella veía los monitores me di cuenta que el maldito la estaba oliendo, no sabes la cólera que me dio. Al salir del hospital tuvimos una discusión bastante fuerte. Me dijo que era un celoso, que estaba cansada de mi comportamiento y mi forma de ser tan impulsiva. ¡Mierda!- gritó y yo salté en mi asiento- Solo quería protegerla, pero ella puede ser tan testaruda, piensa que no necesita a nadie- dijo con un disgusto en el rostro.

- Ella siempre ha sido así…- dije bajando el rostro recordando lo solitaria que podía llegar a ser mi hermana- Bueno pero solo fue una discusión- lo animé.

- Es que eso no fue todo…- fumó- luego de ese día no sé que me pasó y me empecé a comportar como un verdadero idiota- no sé porque no me costaba creerlo- no quería que fuera al trabajo y le sacaba en cara lo poco que estaba conmigo. Una noche tuvimos una pelea bastante fuerte en su departamento… bastante fuerte- remarcó-… sé que me pasé y dije cosas que en verdad no quería decir, y luego… - suspiró.

- ¿qué?- dije intrigada.

- Dijo que lo mejor era separarnos un tiempo y que para que pensáramos bien las cosas.- hizo una mueca graciosa con su cara- Estaba tan molesto que al salir de su departamento fui a beber con Miroku. No recuerdo muy bien como llegué al hospital y le di un puñetazo en la cara al tal Naraku.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- ¡por dios!, ¡que violento!

- Lo sé, lo sé… sé que hice mal pero entiéndeme, estaba muy cabreado, ella solo lo defendía a él, me sentía traicionado. Cuándo me encontré con Kikyo en el hospital ella… bueno explotó, dijo que no me quería ver más la cara. Que no conocía la persona que era, que era una bestia, un posesivo y un loco- suspiró- Dio por terminada la relación y desde entonces no he hecho más que llamarla para pedirle disculpas y arreglar las cosas. Tuve suerte que no levantaran cargos.

Ok, la historia era algo complicada. Esto ameritaba medidas drásticas sin duda.

- Bueno… no es tan malo- le mentí. Este hombre era de temer, mi hermana no se había equivocado en llamarlo bestia, mira que golpear a un enfermo.

- No mientas, solo yo sé lo hondo que tengo metidas las patas en el barro- dijo con ironía.

- Bueno, es verdad, va a ser un poco difícil, ¡pero no imposible!... conozco a mi hermana, ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti.

Soltó otro suspiro.

- Creo que mi hermana estaba un poco cansada de tu comportamiento- solté sin pensarlo, luego me arrepentí.

- ¿En serio?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Bueno no me mires así!, ¡no fui yo la que golpeó al moribundo!- alcé la voz.

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto mirando la mesa.

- ¿Cuántas veces la has llamado?- pregunté.

- Todos los días la llamo, pero ella nunca contesta.

- Bueno… deja de llamarla- dije como si fuese lo más normal.

-Si no hablamos ¡¿cómo crees que se arreglarán las cosas?- se exaltó.

- Oye, nunca dije que no iban a hablar…- jugué con mis manos- la cosa es que tienes que dejar que ella te extrañe.

- No entiendo- me miró con cara de perdido en la vida.

- Inuyasha, ¿no conoces cómo somos las mujeres?… Somos unas masoquistas por naturaleza- me incliné hacia él, que no quitaba su cara de confusión- Si nos buscan… no queremos, porque sabemos que los tenemos a nuestros pies. En cambio si nos ignoran… eso es otro cantar.

- ¿Quieres que la ignore?- preguntó sorprendido

- Por un tiempo, sí- no salía de su desconcierto- vas a dejar de llamarla y buscarla, en ese tiempo yo voy a empezar a hablarle de ti. Intentaré mentir y decirle cosas buenas- me miró feo pero no le hice caso- Entonces estoy segura que ella se va a interesar en volver a saber de ti.

Puso cara de perro otra vez.

-Oye, si quieres que esto funcione tienes que empezar a confiar en mí

-Sí, sí, pero ya sabes qué pasará si me termina odiando más…

- ¡Puedes quitar por favor esa cara!, ¡está empezando a molestarme!… ¡parece que estuvieses estreñido!

Abrió mucho los ojos. De acuerdo, tenía que dejar de insultar a mi jefe, todavía estaba nítida la escena de la noche anterior. Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio.

- Oye, dime una cosa ¿sabes hablar francés?- pregunté aliviando el ambiente.

- Lo suficiente para saber cuando alguien me insulta- "Maldición" Me puse roja como un tomate.

- Lo siento- aunque la verdad nunca me había sentido tan bien al insultar a alguien.

Me miró algo extraño y me di cuenta que el cigarro descansaba desde hace rato en el cenicero. Sus rasgos eran tan extraños, sin duda no podía ser japonés.

- ¿Tú familia es francesa?- volví a preguntar.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno, es que tus rasgos no son muy típicos que digamos.

- Ha, es eso…- dijo aburrido- bueno, si respondo tu duda… sí, soy japonés. Mi padre es el extranjero, Frankfurt- lo sabía, sabía que no era 100% japonés- Mi madre si es japonesa- reafirmó.

- Ya veo

Con que mestizo… por eso era tan alto, de esa contextura y con ese color de pelo tan claro. Hasta sus facciones eran fuera de lo común. La forma de sus ojos era solo un poco rasgada, pero ese color era demasiado llamativo. Ya empezaba a entender porqué mi hermana se había fijado en él. Cualquiera se fijaría en él, claro, sin conocerlo.

- Bueno, ya sabes la historia… ahora debo volver a la oficina- dijo levantándose de la silla.

- Ya… Sango me dijo que trabajabas en una empresa de metales o algo así.

- Es una Importadora de Acero.

- ¡Oh!… ya veo.

- Bueno me voy.

Dijo volviéndose a poner la corbata.

- Oye, antes que te vayas- ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?

- ¿Sí?- dijo esta vez sin fruncir el ceño.

- Sé que empezamos con el pié izquierdo- miré mis manos- pero si vamos a estar juntos en esto… deberíamos llevarnos bien.

- ¡JA!- sarcasmo- Veré que puedo hacer- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y yo le seguía. Se giró solo un poco hacia mí- Aún sigues sin agradarme- fue lo último que dijo antes de montarse en su auto plateado.

"Idiota" pensé mientras el auto se alejaba.

El resto del día pasó rápido. En la noche conocí a Kohaku y a Shippo. Eran solo unos niños de 17 años. Shippo cuando entraba a la cocina no paraba de observarme y Sango le empezó a gastar bromas conmigo. Nos divertimos en la cocina hablando de cualquier estupidez, el trabajo no se volvió tan pesado gracias a los chicos. Todo fue muy dinámico. Esa noche no vi a Inuyasha y era obvio, los dueños no tenían que ir todos los días al restaurant, con Miroku para supervisar las cosas bastaba.

Al llegar a casa para mi sorpresa Kikyo se encontraba despierta.

-¡Hola Kag!, ¿qué tal el trabajo hoy?

- Genial, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme.

- Me alegro- dijo mientras apagaba la televisión y se disponía a subir las escaleras.

Decidí que empezaría mi intervención.

- Oye no me dijiste que Inuyasha fuera tan simpático- "Sí, cómo no"

- ¿Cómo dices?- se detuvo a mitad de la escalera helicoidal.

- Nunca me dijiste que Inuyasha fuese tan simpático, sin duda es un chico muy agradable, ya veo porqué te gustó.- Dije desde abajo. Inuyasha tendría que pagarme con monedas de oro el sueldo por estarle mintiendo así a mi hermana.

- ¿Así te pareció?- arrugó el ceño contrariada- por lo general la gente piensa que es algo gruñón.

- No te creo- agité la mano como si me estuviese gastando una broma- a mi me pareció todo lo contrario, quizás haya cambiado. Me parece un Chico genial.

- mmm… - murmuró pensativa- bueno, quizás sí- había sembrado la semilla de la duda en ella, lo sabía.

- Buenas noches Kiki- dije yéndome a mi habitación. No quería seguir con esta plática.

-Buenas noches Kag.

Ya en mi habitación acostada empecé a darle vueltas a la cosa.

"Chico genial, Chico genial"…

-Chico genial cuando las vacas vuelen- dije recostándome de un lado.

"¿Chico genial?"

"Basta Kagome, deja de decirlo tanto que te lo terminarás creyendo"

- ¡JA!, ¡Cómo si eso fuese posible!

* * *

… _Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el capítulo 3…_

… _¿Qué tal?, ¿les gustó?, ¿lo odiaron?..._

… _Ya saben lo que pasó entre esos dos, quise recuperar del animé y el manga la desconfianza…_

… _Claro, Naraku tenía que estar en medio de todo…_

… _Una cosa es segura, Kagome no soporta a Inuyasha ni él a ella… pero…_

… _Muxiiiiisimas gracias por todos esos fabulosos reviews y a todas esas personas q se han animado a leer esta locura q se me ocurrió…_

… _De todo corazón gracias x el apoyo, espero seguir teniéndolo xq esta historia se empieza a poner intensa! JUju..._

_…Respecto al suuuuper retraso... no dire nada, solo pido un pelin de paciencia XD_

…_**.C.4. Un día para olvidar, o ¿Quizás no?...**_

… _Besos…_

_**.:Verüska .**_


End file.
